


The Balance of Your Soul

by DeathHerself



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 21:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4892893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathHerself/pseuds/DeathHerself
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the ideal world she would have trained to be a summoner, but instead, at 22, she won a competition to become a summoner. Mentoring under Shen, the Eye of Twilight, the pair begin to rise to fame, whilst Harmony becomes firm friends with all around. However, as always, Zed hides behind the scenes waiting for his chance to end the Kinkou ninjas and Harmony might just be his way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Balance of Your Soul

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've written in a while, trying to take my mind of another of my focus that I just can't seem to finish! It's also my first league of Legends writing and I hope it will go okay, since I've been into the game since last October. Please review, I love to know what bits you like, what you don't, constructive criticism and love for it. Thank you!

Two other women stood with me here in this quiet wonderful looking cottage. As I stood by the window, I wondered what had brought them here, was it the same short handed note that had been posted through my door a few days before? It had only read the address of where we were currently - a small part on the edge of the Institute of Wars massive amount of land. The cottage sat on a picturesque cliff side, surrounded by a garden in full bloom, with a patios that sat looking out onto the scenic lake. On the other side of the lake sat the main building, mostly glass and towering over the rest of the valley like area. People played on the beach next to it, mere ants to my eyes. This place was a picture of paradise.  
I wandered the house, from the large, living room that would fit happily in a woodland hideaway, rug covering the natural wooden floors and a fireplace burning logs almost four foot wide, combatting the first chills that were creeping in with the golden leaves. Autumn was my favourite time of year, but so with it brought the promises of winter. I was most stunned by the glass panels that took over some of the floor. Underneath those panels flowed a small creek, as clear as the glass above, with golden fish idly swimming through. Averting my eyes from the fish, I looked to the kitchen, a very modern build, shiny and black, set just off the living room so you could continue your polite conversation whilst making dinner for your guests, or you could watch the large television above the fire whilst firing up some sausages for breakfast. Just my kind of cosy life. Glasses sat, upturned on the kitchen bar area, offering a drink if we wished, however, nobody had taken one as of yet.  
No doubt the bedroom and bathroom were just as flashy, though I dared not leave the room in case our oh-so gracious hosts arrived, who were, in fact, running half an hour late. In our awkward silence, one of the women turned to us, she was a beautiful middle aged woman who had kept her youth about her, wearing it like a fine cloak. Her hair was shimmering ebony down her back, her eyes the colour of molten chocolate. However, she seemed unfriendly - schemes roiled behind those eyes like a pit of venomous snakes. When she spoke, her voice was like ringing bells, too much of a young girl voice to fit the body.

"So," she began, glancing between us, "How did you end up being invited to this prestigious place to become a summoner?" 

The other girl I was with, a short slim blonde with bright blue eyes, shuffled, blowing her fringe out of the way so we could see her shining eyes, a grin on her face.  
"I'm Izzy, and my uncle is a high summoner. He doesn't control the champions anymore though, he just helps with the magic involved. He asked if I would like to join since they had some space, and I was always a little magically gifted."

Izzy seemed genuine, a bit dopey perhaps, but very sweet.

"I'm Harmony, and I won this in a competition," I answered, smiling back at Izzy, although I'm sure I looked less than graceful with dark blue eyes flecked with grey, darker blonde hair streaked with gold and brown alike. I was a mix mash of the two others it seemed. Still grinning, Izzy congratulated me on wining such an awesome prize, but the witch face just looked perplexed and shocked.

"How could someone like you," She spat it like it was a bad taste in her mouth, "Get to be here? I've worked my entire life! My whole life! To get one shot at being here, and even then I had to persuade them to let me in!" 

"Simple, I put my name down to win, was selected from the many millions who entered with a few others and asked to test my magic capabilities. Apparently I'm not as null as I thought I was," Null was a term in Runeterra for the ones who had no power with magic, they just couldn't use it, no matter how hard they tried, those that forced their bodies to accept magic often destroyed themselves in the process. However, witch face did not seem impressed at all, I was neither a prodigy or worker, I was just here, and here was where I was staying, regardless of what she thought and I'd.

"Another layabout who has no business here!" She scoffed, nose in the air, turning from us, "If you do so happen to be in, who will your mentor be? Urgot presumably, looking at you?" Although I was not the thinnest, neither did I have any fat on me. I was a security guard for a bar before I won the competition, so fat I was most definitely not. Ugly, I believed not either. I thought I was at least above average for the normal 22 year old. Fit, healthy and possibly a new job to beat the rest.

"Poor Urgot," She continued, "I however, Lady Elsbeth Norrigan will have a classy champion, somebody like Vayne, somebody worthy of my control."

Wow. These were other people, other sentient creatures she was talking about here. I wondered how Vayne would feel about this awful Lady whats-her-face.

"Well, at least I didn't get here from laying about anyway, at least not the way you seemed to be," Snapping back at her, I wish I had kept my mouth closed instead as her face became furious, eyes hardening to almost black. For a moment I could not tell if she was going to scream, or attack or both. In a split second she had went from motionless to a completely different creature, flying at me, spitting cruel words and neatly manicured claws curled. My face was first as she dug in, scratching down my cheek and eye, leaving a bloody gouge, then my arms and almost any other bare skin she could reach. Izzy was at a loss of what to do it seemed, eyes wide and panicking as she darted from room to room, clearly trying to find something to fix the situation, or at least try to help. Jerking my knee upwards, I felt it collide sharply with her stomach, winding her and giving me the advantage, wriggling free of her talon like nails and pushing her to the floor away from me. Touching a hand to my face, I came away with Crimson trailing down my fingers. What a shame, I thought, as it dripped to the floor, smudging the glass that the fish swam under.  
Hoping that it was over, I hurried quickly to the bathroom, splashing water over my injured face. It stung like a bitch, and left me with raw flesh down my face, she had nearly skinned me from forehead to chin down the left side. Ouch. At least at the institutes healers were skilled in their work and it would probably never scar. Leaving the bathroom, my hopes for no more fighting were dashed horribly as the beast went for me again; more prepared this time, I dropped to my back and used her own motion to toss her over the top of me to the end of the room, but still she did not quit! Bouncing to my feet, I was shocked to see a glint of silver as she came at me! Crazy witch what did she think she was doing, I had no way to stop a knife! As she charged at me, a film of purple enveloped me, and when she touched it, she bounced, like she was on a bungee cord. The knife went flying out the window and into the lake and she was sent back to the ground with a bruised ego, and presumably now, a bruised backside.  
The shield pulsed around me like a life form of its own, though when I reached to touch it, it rippled under my hands like the surface of water, coming alive. Jerking backwards, I fell to the floor, scurrying away from it, even though it followed. I crashed into something hard behind me and just like that, the bubble around me popped like it was nothing more than a soap bubble that had not deflected a full grown woman with a blade a moment before. Sighing in relief, I glanced back to what I had crashed into - a pair of legs. Without noticing that Izzy had joined us back in the main room, I followed the legs up to a long piece of cloth hanging from a belt, the top half was clad in velvety soft navy fabric as the legs were. Glancing back down at me was a pair of icy blue eyes, the pupil almost invisible, iced over like the rest of the eye and for a second, I pondered if he was blind, but the staring gaze was just too precise. He seemed unimpressed under the mask that covered his face, only his eyes, looking both bored, and emotionless at the same time, were bare to the world.

"I'm going to go to the high summoner about you!" the witch snapped, stumbling to her feet and giving herself a dust down. How she had not been injured was beyond me, or perhaps her pride was greater than I imagined. "This is a disgrace the way i have been treated in my hour here! I demand to see a high summoner! I demand compensation!"   
Mister Ninja gave her the same look, but perhaps accompanied by a raised eyebrow. He seemed vaguely amused by her ranting, then turned to me again and stretched a hand out.

"I am Shen, the Eye of Twilight..." He was interrupted by a sound that should never leave a grown woman's lips, a kind of, squee of joy. Taking the offered hand, O allowed him to pull me to my feet; he was solid, his hand warm and strong beneath my fingers as he lifted me as though I weighed nothing. Standing at chest height to him, I wouldn't lie that I couldn't help staring at him. He had a well chiselled jawline beneath the mask, high cheekbones and the most wonderful eyes. Blushing, I glanced away, looking towards Elsbeth, who stood, staring at him like she was a dog ogling a large piece of meat.

"How did you get here?" She breathed. Izzy and I exchanged bemused glances, though I was nearly as infatuated as the witch it seemed.

He spoke again, voice deep, rumbling through his chest, a very even tone. "I... Teleported." It sounded like the most obvious thing In the world as he said it. She looked flabbergasted at the thought of somebody teleporting to your precise location.

"Thank you Shen, I appreciate you preventing me from ending up in hospital for more time than I need to," smiling up at him, he tilted his head to the side, obviously enquiringly as to what I meant. The way he moved caused the light to catch the metal plate on his head, lighting it up like a fallen star resting on his forehead.  
"She came at me with a knife before you got here, I would have been seriously injured if not for you, so thank you, also for picking me up. Suppose I better thank you for that too, just to balance the books," I realised I was babbling and quickly stopped.

His blue eyes flashed with what seemed like a smile, and his shoulders vibrated in an almost unnoticeable way - he was laughing at me. That quickly halted dead as somebody strode in behind him, heels clicking, green material fluttering. She was beautiful; thin, lithely muscled, everything that most women would love to be.

Akali. She was world famous, a ninja of the Kinkou. Shen was another, although I didn't know much until recently, when I found out I had won and run to the nearest library to look for envy thing I could on as many of the champions as I could. She patted Shen lightly on the shoulder and moved up next to him, and therefore next to me. Extending my hand, I shook hers, introducing myself.

"Hi, I'm Harmony, you must be Akali, I've hear and read so much about you, it's an honour." 

The female ninja laughed, then looked to her partner, "you keep an eye on this one Shen, you two will be a force to be reckoned with," He seemed to catch her meaning and nodded in a quick minuscule movement. Akali then turned to the other women in the room, her face became stern as she looked to Elsbeth, who stood with eyes wide, awaiting her judgement. Apparently these two had been chosen to judge the new summoner and pick who would join them and who would not. 

"You," she called with authority and Elsbeth cowered slightly, obviously meeting her match in Akali although the ninja was years younger, "You will never be a summoner. Summoners demand equilibrium, a balanced relationship between summoner and their chosen champion, you could never have that. Your temper gets the best of you, holds your full potential back. To become a successful summoner, you must be calm, able to concentrate in the hardest, toughest environment and judge situations accurately and   
be able to retaliate. If you were able to do that, you would have realised after the first moments of your fight that Harmony perhaps had some idea what she was doing and you did not. You would not be able to forge the bond that we do with our Summoners. We trust you with our lives and expect the same. I must ask you to leave and return when you have had more training. Perhaps then we will reconsider if there is a free champion who requires you."

The room was silent. A breath was like a gunshot. Elsbeth had been shot down. Her dreams and ambitions smashed to pieces. I was awestruck, never had I seen such fury before, and for a moment I believed she would try to take Akali on, but perhaps she was a smarter woman. She proved the latter as she rose to her feet, storming out the door. Her rage was accompanied by tyres kicking gravel up as she sped away, down the drive, presumably to mope.  
She turned to me next, a glancing back to Izzy, then back to me.  
"Now that's over, welcome to the League of Legends, ladies." That's it, I was in. A whole new road lay ahead of me, and as my gaze flicked to Shen, I wondered how far we could go.


End file.
